


WESTERN HTING THAT'S WAY OVERDUE SORRY

by Purple_Art_Loser



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Art_Loser/pseuds/Purple_Art_Loser
Summary: SORRY
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 4
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	WESTERN HTING THAT'S WAY OVERDUE SORRY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tread_Water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Water/gifts).



> <https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#>
> 
> "There ain't enough room in this town for the both of us! Hell, there ain't enough room in the whole world for both of us!"
> 
> "Oh, but the world can wait one night Juno."


End file.
